Dragon Tail
by kerosama1994
Summary: AU. What will happen once Fairy Tail has been destroyed? What will happen to those left behind? What can be reborn from the rubble? Warnings: slightly dark themes OOCness, blood, harems and OC's in story.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Tail

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

Chapter 1

It was gone; in an instant everything was gone. The Fantasia festival, the guild and the whole of Magnolia town was gone in a flash. All that remained was a smoldering crater on what was once a happy and peaceful town that had been celebrating that day. It was quite ironic how it was on one of the town's most loved holidays that the last and greatest tragedy of Magnolia town occurred. All it took was a single spell from the ex-master of the recently disbanded dark guild, Raven Tail. He came in the middle of the Fantasia parade and unleashed his greatest spell; the one he did not used in the fight with his father, who was the master of Fairy Tail and his son, Laxus. That one spell- monster law; it brought about his destruction, as well as the destruction of everything and almost everyone in the area. There was a dark light that engulfed the entire town and when it died out, Magnolia was wiped off the face of the earth.

The survivors were few, but almost all were mages or those that had high magical abilities. There were others saved by those who were part of Fairy Tail and also a few who survived because of the guild's master. Once he saw the incoming spell; he tried to save the townspeople and the other guild members by using his magic to destroy the dark light, but when that proved to have little to no effect he used his magic to grow as much as he could and shielded those nearby. Other mages of the guild did similar things, running to shield the nearby civilians or their teammates from the incoming danger. While some of them tried to use magic to make a shield to protect the others from the incoming dark light.

In the end though, it proved futile because the magical and most human shields were still not enough as the magic breached their defenses and what was supposed to be protected was hit by the spell. Unfortunately, as master Makarov was the main target of the spell, which meant he was the first to get hit, and the one who received most of the spell's power and the first to be obliterated in front of his 'children' and the crowd. It was then at that moment right before the spell fell over them that most of Fairy Tail began to feel as if their world had just crumbled.

It was only in the next couple of days, when the survivors were attending the funeral set up by the council that it hit them the hardest. It was as if with the monument there it was like a symbol of the end of Fairy Tail, not just the destruction of their guild but the true destruction of Fairy Tail right to the very core of it. In the pouring rain, many cried and many were silent but on that day something broke inside the surviving members of Fairy Tail. They were never the same again. Things were also never the same.

* * *

Now three years have passed since the incident and life goes on, the world still continues to revolve each day. The sun still rises and sets, the seasons pass and the stars still shine at night. The moon still waxes and wanes and bonds are still severed and formed each day. It was the way of the world, always continuing to move onwards towards the future. The new legends begin and old legends become forgotten but the old legend of Fairy Tail and Magnolia town is not forgotten, at least not to those who were there to experience the legend firsthand. Yet now a new legend begins, one that carries in its name a legacy. This is the legend of Dragon Tail…

* * *

It was Tuesday, today was the day when he needed to go out to buy supplies. He headed over to the market and walked to the shop where he always bought his supplies, Change Chest. Despite the store's unique name, he personally liked the store because he could find almost everything he needed in that one store. Too bad the store didn't sell fire… But aside from that little matter, he also liked the store because things were a bit cheaper there than in the other stores. You could also get discounts if you buy a lot at one time and if you were the type that bought things in bulk, like he did then you'd probably keep coming back to the store like him. The items for sale were also of good quality and the store had a return or exchange policy, in case the goods turned out defective. This assured all of the shop's customers that they were getting a good deal for their money.

As he entered the shop he could hear the clinging of the shop's door chimes. The store was a mess like it usually was, shelves were everywhere holding things of different varieties but boxes could be found on the floor and occasionally on top of the shelves holding unorganized clutter. The sides of the store had many things leaning on the walls while some random things just lay around the shop. But he found that as usual he could still, for some strange reason see the counter beyond the mess. He headed there carefully trying not to step on the clutter as much as possible because one never knows what could be beneath.

After a few moments of maneuvering in the seemingly never ending clutter, he found himself in front of the counter. He rang the bell on the counter that was there to alert the shop owner that there was a customer in the store. From behind his he heard ruffling noises and when he turned around he saw from the clutter emerged a person, who he knew as Adi. He hurriedly went over to where the person was, to literally help her get out of this mess that covered the floor. Though he still stepped around the clutter, not wanting a repeat of what happened last time. When he reached her, he held out one of his hands which she took gratefully and he slowly helped her up to her feet and became her support while she was still shaky. They slowly made their way to the counter and when they reached it he gently set her down on the stool on the behind the counter.

He took a step back as to give her space but he stayed nearby to catch her in case she fainted or something. He just stood there as she got up on wobbly feet, and in his mind he deliberated if he should help her but before he could make a decision the girl managed to stand up straight. He watched her as she rubbed her temples before she slapped her cheeks with her hands before opening her eyes and turning to face him. She gave him her usual cheerful smile as she started to explain.

"_Ahaha, sorry about that Natsu, I was in the middle of some cleaning when suddenly a hammer suddenly fell from the shelves and you know the rest…"_ She said with a laugh. Natsu's face remained passive but he sighed inwardly over what had happened. He wasn't too surprised to find out that this incident had occurred when she was cleaning because it was a fact that most of the accidents that had happened in the store usually resulted from whenever Adi tried to clean the place up.

"_Thanks for helping me out back there, if it wasn't for you I'd probably be stuck there for at least three more hours." _She thanked him gratefully and sincerely, but he just waved it off like what he did was nothing. After a brief moment, she spoke again while tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. _"So, I take it that today is already Tuesday?"_

He nodded and at his nod she went back to business, literally. _"So, what do you need today, Natsu?"_

At her question, he got a piece of paper from the inside of his cloak and gave it to her. She got the paper and read the contents of the paper. She hummed thoughtfully before putting the paper on the counter as she set to work. She quickly went over to the clutter and began picking things from the shelves, the floor and the boxes lying around. In less than five minutes Adi was back and all the things he ordered were there on top of the counter. He still found the fact that she knew where everything was in this huge mess amazing and he never got tired of seeing her dash through the store, without hitting anything. If it was him; he had a good feeling that he would have tripped a couple of times, at least and probably would have already broken a lot of the goods. He even had a feeling she could probably find a needle in a haystack easily…

"_This is all you need, right?"_ She asked him, taking him out of his thoughts. He stared at her before staring down at the counter. He saw all the supplies from the list there with the correct quantity and quality. He gave a nod to confirm her statement and she brought out her abacus, notebook and pen from behind the counter and began listing things down while getting the total with the abacus. The whole shop was filled with the clacking sounds as each bead went from one side to another. As part of his regular routine whenever he came here for supplies, he began wandering in the shop. He then looked around the different items for sale in this mini-market, to see if there was anything interesting.

His eyes caught a small item in one of the shelves. He carefully made his way to the said shelf and got the item. He examined the item, then when he was satisfied with what he found went back to the counter. When he got there Adi was already done with the computation and listing. When she saw him holding the little item in his hands she beamed. _"I just knew you would find it! I actually just got it when I restocked my inventory yesterday. You're pretty lucky considering that what you've got in your hands was the last one the retailers had in stock. So, I'll take it that you want me to add that to your total?"_ She asked, though she already knew his answer.

He nodded and she told him his total, including the price of the newly added item. He paid before getting the supplies that were already bagged, and placing the special item inside his cloak. He gave her a nod before he began heading out the store, he heard her call out his name and say 'see you' and 'take care' when he reached the door but he didn't give a verbal response. Instead he raised two fingers and did a wave while his back was facing her; he heard her laugh briefly before the sounds of the market flooded his ears.

* * *

He walked quickly to his apartment, and after ten minutes he arrived. He went in and set the supplies on the table in the living room. He then plopped down the couch and closed his eyes; he massaged his temples before lying down in a more comfortable manner. He then decided to put the supplies in their proper places later, a fifteen minute power nap sounded good to him right now. He could use the sleep to help with the fatigue from the last mission. At least that was what he was planning to do before someone plopped down the couch and rested their head and arms on his stomach. Even without opening his eyes he knew who it was. _"Wendy, did you just get up?"_ He asked, as he opened one of his eyes to stare at the blue haired girl.

"_Hmmm…"_ The girl hummed in confirmation with her eyes closed and her upper body still lying on his stomach. _"You should still be resting in bed."_ He told her simply. She didn't have to open her eyes to know that he was giving her a look full of worry, because the tinge of emotion in his usual monotone voice betrayed what he was really feeling to her. The girl just opened her eyes and smiled at him, she was glad he expressed his concern for her. He really was such a doting brother to her, she mused.

"_Don't worry about me; I only tired myself out by using too much magic."_

"_Tiring means you had exerted yourself a bit too much; but you passed out as soon as we got to Magenta town… You didn't tire yourself, you practically drained yourself."_ He replied quietly, in a voice that was both firm and was slightly reprimanding.

The girl looked sheepish for about a moment before she stood up from his stomach and stood in front of the couch. Her face then regained her usual cheery smile as she reached for one of his hands and began pulling on it, to signify that she wanted him to get up from the couch. He sighed but complied with her silent order. Once he had gotten up, she let go of his hand before turning and getting one of the bags on the table. He didn't say anything as he got the rest of the bags before they both walked to the kitchen in a comfortable silence.

Once there they set to work, arranging the supplies according to their category and divided the work like they usually did. Natsu took care of the toiletries and the supplies for missions while Wendy took care of the food. They separated to do their assigned jobs and in fifteen minutes everything was already in its proper place. Once Natsu finished up, he went over to the kitchen where Wendy was sitting on a chair by the kitchen island where they usually ate. He took a seat on the chair opposite her and they began talking about things, ranging from light topics to serious topics.

They chatted until the clock in the living room rang, telling the occupants of the house that the time was now eight o'clock. Wendy looked thoughtful before she suddenly got up from her seat. He raised an eyebrow at her curiously but didn't comment. She then turned to face him before reminding him that today was the day that all of the guild's members were supposed to come earlier to the guild than their usual call time. He looked at her blankly for a second before looking at the wall clock in the kitchen and saw that it read eight o' one. Before she could say anything else she suddenly found herself in his arms, already outside of the apartment and on the streets. The streets became little more than a blur to her as he ran through the streets to the guild.

* * *

Halley Comellite stood straight as the door opened, which revealed their examiner with two other people beside her. She gave a glance at her twin sister, Hailey who stood just as straight as her before returning her gaze on the examiner. The first thing she noticed about the examiner was she was wearing a blue dress instead of her usual pink and that her white hair was tied into twin tails, making her look cuter.

The two girls behind her were shorter than the examiner but like their examiner the two of them were wearing dresses, though one was wearing a pastel pink dress and the other was wearing a fuchsia dress. The two girls were pretty, but there wasn't anything striking about them to Halley. Well, except the fact that the two girls were twins, but that was only because it was rare to see twins who were both mages and were in the same guild.

The girl who wore the fuchsia dress then began taking attendance and Halley used that as a chance to see who else made it through the recruitment tests. She and her sister were first to be called. But after them came a girl with blond hair, who she remembered throughout the tests always seemed to have a happy and cheerful disposition. The next one called was a boy who was slightly tan and had light blue hair. The last to be called in the group was one was a tall male with dark green hair; he didn't speak much, so nobody had any idea about him.

The examiner first gave a welcoming smile before greeting them. _"Good morning everyone! Firstly, I'd like to properly welcome you into the Dragon Tail guild base. As you all know, becoming a member of this guild is not as simple as it usually is not as other guilds. There were many difficult challenges that you had to face, challenges there to gauge your abilities… As your examiner, I'm proud to say that all of you did splendidly and I want to be the first to congratulate you for becoming a member of Dragon Tail!" _

After the woman's speech, Halley could feel happiness swelling in her heart and she knew her sister felt it too. After all they've been through to be able to join this guild. Their examiner then formally introduced herself and the two girls behind her. _"I'd like to welcome you all to the Dragon Tail family, on behalf of the entire guild. My name is Mirajane, but you can just call me Mira and I'm the head exam officer of the guild and the two behind me are my assistants. The one wearing a pastel pink dress is Lia while the one wearing a fuchsia dress is Alice."_ Both girls gave a smile and waved at new members as they were called and after the short introduction, the members of Dragon Tail led the new members outside the room they were in and into a hallway. At the end of the hallway was a huge metal door. Mira then stepped up and opened the door.

The first thing Halley saw when the door opened was light, she watched as Mira held the door open for the new recruits and as the three other recruits went through the door one by one. While her sister stayed by her side instead of going first, which she was grateful for. The sisters stepped through the threshold together and they found themselves to be in a beautiful garden, decorated with cherry blossom trees.

Under the cheery blossom trees though, were figures that were very familiar to her. Under the largest tree was a blond who had a scar over one of his eyes. Next to him was a woman with scarlet hair. There was a raven haired man, who was intimidating and had red eyes and piercings all over his body. There was a blue haired woman next to him that was giving them a smile. Next to her was a black panther looking man that was just calmly observing them. On the blond man's other side was a man with spiky auburn hair who just had a small smile on his face. The woman next to him was a blond and was giving them a big smile. Halley could already feel her jaw starting to drop; she really thought that there was no way that she was really seeing most of Dragon Tail's strongest mages all at one time. She always thought that they would always be out on missions and that she would only seeing them in the coming months, in passing and in few events and occasions, maybe even the holidays.

She managed to get out of her dazed state after a moment and finally noticed that under the surrounding cherry blossom trees were other members of the guild. There were a lot she could recognize, while there were also a lot that she couldn't. What she didn't know was that all of the other recruits had the same or were feeling similar to what she was experiencing. But the recruits were cut off from their mage sighting when the blond haired man stepped out, towards them.

"_Congratulations, brats for making it in the guild. I'm Laxus Dreyar, the master of Dragon Tail."_ He said with a smirk before gesturing with his hand the people behind him. _"You see those mages behind me? They're a few of the guild's elites. As the master, I'll give you all a formal introduction. The one on the right with the red hair is-" _

He got cut off when a ball of flames suddenly came at them and landed in the space between the new recruits and the master of Dragon Tail. But once the flames died out, it revealed a man wearing a cloak with a girl in his arms. The master merely raised an eyebrow before smirking. _"Well; since it seems that two of our guild's elite mages are so eager to be introduced to you guys, I'll introduce the two of them first. Brats, the girl in the guy's arms is Dragon Tail's sky dragon slayer, the wyvern, Wendy Marvel. While the guy who is carrying her is her stupid brother and Dragon Tail's fire dragon slayer, the salamander, Natsu Dragneel." _

The new recruits could only stare as the man who was rumored to be one of the strongest after the guild master set the girl down on the ground before facing their way to address them.

"Welcome to Dragon Tail, the home of Fiore's dragons."

"_Little did anyone know, but it was this first encounter that marked a new beginning of a whole new saga for the guild."_

* * *

Thank you for reading.

Please review and no flames please.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Tail

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

* * *

Chapter 2

Halley turned the knob and opened the door to her and her sister's new home. The place was simple, but it had a homey-feeling about it. The apartment was practically a bargain. It had a bedroom with two beds, a bathroom and a kitchen and the best part was that it only cost them seventy thousand jewels per month. The only problem was that it didn't come fully furnished. So, they had to spend a bit on furniture, but not much. As soon as Halley passed the doors she instantly ran then jumped to her bed. She gave a sigh as she felt the softness of the bed under her. _"Sis, at least take of your shoes before you go to bed." _

Her sister chided as she gently closed the door to their flat. _"Mmm."_ Her sister hummed as she used one hand to untie the laces before she promptly kicked of her shoes. Hailey had to move a bit to avoid getting hit by the flying footwear before she began to remove her own as well. She set them neatly by the foot of her bed, before she went over and sat down on her own bed. _"Hey, sis?"_ She began before she looked over at her sister. _"Hwad es et?"_ Halley answered, her words being muffled by the positioning of her head against her bed. She then rolled to her side to face her twin. _"I mean, what is it?"_ Hailey just looked at her sister for a second before answering.

"_I was just wondering about what happened today."_Hailey answered in a soft voice as she unconsciously began to play with the button of her coat. Halley's face turned serious when she heard her sister's tone and sat up on her bed. _"Which one?"_ She asked, instantly noticing the anxious and worried look that appeared on her twin's face, a frown making its way to her own face. _"Well do you remember what Ms. Mirajane, I mean what Mira said to us after the welcoming ceremony?"_ Halley frowned at that before she lied back down on her bed, this time choosing to lie on her back. She gave a sigh as she looked up at the ceiling. _"Yeah, I remember what happened."_

* * *

Once the introduction was over, the new recruits were lead back to the guild before they were taken to a room that was very similar to the waiting room they were in before. They were surprised when the door suddenly opened to reveal their new guild master- Laxus. _"Since the welcoming ceremony is done it's time to move on to the next agenda on the list. Which happens to be an orientation with the guild master." _He said as he went over and sat on one of the many chairs there and gestured for them to do the same. Once they were all seated Laxus began. _"Alright, now this won't take long. At most thirty minutes, afterwards you guys can go to the main room and mingle with your new guild mates."_

"_Now, in this guild there are only three things you cannot do. The first is you cannot betray this guild in any way shape or form. The second is that you can never abandon your comrades, no matter what."_ As he said the second one, his eyes flashed with some kind of anger but it wasn't directed at them. _"The last is that you must never, ever do something stupid like sacrificing yourself. Let me tell you now there is no such thing as a noble death in this world, only death exists."_As he said the last one, his voice began to get softer and his eyes showed a look of weariness. But as soon as the look came it left just as quickly. _"Now that you know the rules, let me tell you about the system of the guild." _

When all he got was confused looks, he continued. _"In Dragon Tail you are ranked according to your abilities as a mage. The rankings are mages, magic knights and Legends. If you're a mage then your abilities reach the Dragon Tail standard. If you're a magic knight then your abilities are on the upper tier. If you're a legend then you're undoubtedly one of the guild's best."_ He waited for a minute to let the information sink in before asking them if they had any questions, so far. The mysterious boy with green hair had raised his hand and Laxus gave a nod to acknowledge him. _"Which rank are we in?"_ He asked and Laxus gave a small smirk.

"_Technically, you guys don't have a rank yet. You guys are classified under the rookie rank. One of the two ranks that are technically on a different class of their own, actually."_ Another hand was raised, this time it was the girl with blond hair. Laxus nodded to her and she began to ask her question. _"Master Laxus, what is the other rank and what does it exactly mean to be ranked as rookie?" _She asked with a cheerful smile on her face._ "A rookie is a rank for anyone who just newly joined the guild. Oh, and by the way the other rank is trainee and before any of you guys ask, trainee is someone aspiring to be a Dragon Tail mage who also happens to be mentored by a member of this guild."_

There was a pause before another hand raised. Laxus turned to her before gesturing her to continue. _"Master Laxus, for how long will we stay in the rookie rank and is it bad to be ranked just as a mage?"_ Hailey asked and the group of new recruits was surprised when Laxus smirk grew. _"I was wondering when those questions would pop out. Well, it's not bad to be in the mage rank. You can already be considered a great mage if you reach the guild's 'mage' standard." _Then Laxus then put a hand on his chin before turning to look thoughtful._ "As for how long you stay in the rookie rank, well that's up to you. It depends on how fast you guys mature and get stronger." _

"_Technically, you guys will be considered rookies until you reach guild and your mentor's or mentors' requirements. Any other questions before I continue about mentors and requirements?"_ When nobody spoke up, he continued. _"All rookies are required to be under tutelage of a mentor or mentors, who will be responsible for fostering your growth as a mage and as a person. You could get any guild member of the three rankings to be your mentor Usually, the guild picks them out for you. You could be assigned to a legend but getting a mage or a magic knight as a mentor is just as well. Let me tell you now, having a mage, a magic knight and a legend as your mentor each have its own pros and cons. "_

"_For example, if you're with a mage then you'd be able to learn to pick up stuff about the guild and how to do jobs quicker. Or if you're with a magic knight, you'll end up going to different faraway places. Or if you end up with a legend, well odds are…"_ He trailed of and his face gave a 'you know what I mean'-look. But they didn't know. But before they could ask, he continued. _"Well, anyways you'll understand if you get a legend. Oh, and the guild requires you to reach a certain level before you can leave the rank of rookie. Well, that and your mentors approval. Approval, that you can get from completing all your mentor's requirements." _

When it looked like a couple of them wanted to ask about the requirements, Laxus quickly added, _"Requirements, which I don't know. It all depends on your mentors."_ When no one else spoke up, Laxus began to get up. _"Well, it seems we finished up earlier than expected."_ He said as he got up from his seat. _"I've given you the basics; all you need to do is to just figure everything else out on your own. But for now, just wait for Mira here."_ As he walked across the room and to the door he told them one last thing. _"Oh, and before I forget, I'll be assigning your mentors to you tomorrow."_ He said and like that he was gone.

When five minutes passed and Mira still hasn't come to pick them up, the boy with the light blue hair spoke up. _"You know, we've seen each other during the tests but we don't even know each other's names. So, why don't we introduce ourselves while we wait?"_ The blond haired girl seemed to perk up at his words. _"That's a good idea!"_ She exclaimed and the twins found themselves nodding in agreement. _"Alright then, I'll start. I'm Tony Chimehawk. Age sixteen."_ The blond haired girl went next. _"I'm Anamaria Silkbeat. But you can just call me Ann, oh and I'm fifteen."_ The twins went next. _"I'm Halley and this is my twin sister, Hailey. We're both fifteen"._

Finally they all turned to face the mysterious green haired boy. After a moment of brief hesitation, he introduced himself. _"Riddle…sixteen."_ With that the introductions were done and they were wondering what to say next when the door opened to reveal Mira, holding a stamp in her hands. Halley couldn't breathe. She knew what it was, or at least had a feeling on what it was. She desperately hoped that she was right. Luckily for the group, she was. What Mira was currently holding was the seal of the guild. Without much delay she began to give them their marks. Once she finished, Halley's hand now bore the mark of her guild.

Her sister, having the same mark placed on her hand as well. While the others had their marks placed on their shoulder or arm. After everyone was finished Mira began to lead them out of the room and to a long hallway. Mira was in the lead with Halley and Hailey following close while the other three seemed to be more behind them, chatting about something. Well, it was more of Tony talked while the other two listened. The twins would have joined them, but they both had something on their minds. _"Umm, Ms. Mirajane? May I ask you something?"_ Halley began, sounding oddly timid. Mira gave a kind smile as she answered.

"_Of course, but just call me Mira. I usually only use my full name for formal introductions, like the one I gave you when I formally told you guys that you were accepted to the guild."_ Halley offered a small smile back before continuing. _"Well, it's about what Natsu-san said. Is it true that there are dragons here, in this guild?"_ The girl was surprised when the long white haired beauty began to laugh. _"Well, I guess that what he said was true. Only the dragons aren't what you expect. Three years ago, during the war the magic council coined the term 'dragon'. It means a mage that was recognized during the war, to be as strong as a dragon." _She explained and Halley gave a relieved sigh.

"_That's good. I wouldn't know what to do if there truly were real dragons in this guild."_ Mira giggled a bit before she noticed the troubled look on the other twin's face. _"Hailey, is there something wrong?"_ At the sound of her name, the said girl looked up to see two worried looks aimed at her with one look coming from her examiner, while the other was coming from her sister. She tried to give them a reassuring smile, but it ended up looking forced, making them worry more. She inwardly sighed as she opened her mouth to speak. _"I was just wondering, if it's possible for one mentor to take on two students…"_ Mira's face turned thoughtful as she looked at the two of them.

"_It's not sure. Usually, it's one mentor to one student or one student with multiple mentors at once, or at a time. Actually, it's happened once before. But it was under special circumstances…"_ She answered truthfully. A small frown marred her beautiful face, in a way that expressed how sorry she was at not being able to give a better answer and her sympathy to the now anxious looking sisters. She was about to give them reassurance over how things would somehow work out, but that was when they had arrived at their destination. She sighed inwardly before opening the doors to reveal the rookie welcoming party in full bloom.

* * *

Hailey gave a soft sigh before lying down on her bed. She really didn't like the thought of being alone. After all, for as long as she could remember- she and her sister were always together. Helping each other and making up for each other's flaws. She turned her head and looked at her sister who seemed just as anxious as her. Her sister met her gaze and could see that there with the anxiety was also excitement. At first Hailey didn't understand the emotion but when she saw her sister break eye contact with her to look at something on her hand, she understood it completely. All it took was one look at the mark that was now on her hand.

True, they might have to go separate ways soon. But it didn't matter. They were now mages of Dragon Tail, like they had always dreamed to be. They would be able to handle this because under all the anxiety was the excitement. The excitement they felt, from knowing that their world slowly beginning to expand from its previous borders. They were no longer the little girls in the cabin. They were members of the strongest magic guild in Fiore. Surely everything will be alright. "_Aren't you going to take a bath before going to bed, sis?"_ Hailey asked the drowsy looking Halley. _"Mmm, too tired."_ Halley mumbled, before she dozed off, her sister following shortly.

* * *

At a certain room at the Dragon Tail guild base, several individuals were sitting around a large table. _"Is everyone here?"_ Laxus asked, as he looked around the table. _"Every legend level mage that is currently in Magenta town is present and accounted for. Also, Gray has just returned from doing a job."_ Lucy answered and Laxus nodded to her before continuing. _"Alright, let me call this rookie meeting in order."_ He said and the others all began to turn to face him. _"First order of business is assigning mentors for those brats. Any suggestions?" _He asked and small murmurs began to fill the room. _"Mira, why don't you give us an idea about those kids?"_ Erza suggested at the white haired beauty.

Mira looked thoughtful before she began. _"Well, the twins are quite nice and Halley uses weapon morph magic while Hailey uses Veil magic. Anamaria is a cheerful girl who uses Spice magic. While Tony is quite energetic in personality and wields Archery magic, and last but not least, Riddle is a bit of a mystery, but he wields Thread magic."_ There was a brief silence before Laxus spoke up. _"What is your personal take on who should be their mentors, Mira?"_ Mira thought about before speaking up. _"Personally, I think any mentor would be fine. It doesn't matter if they are mage, magic knight or legend. Those kids can handle the training. But I'm only concerned about those kids' personal growth."_

Laxus looked thoughtful as he began to speak up again. _"Alright, so all we have to do is think of someone who can help with the brats' growth. Any nominees or does anyone want to step up to plate?"_ The first one to speak was Gajeel. _"I nominate the salamander and Lily. The salamander for the Hailey girl and Lily for the blue haired kid." _Said nominees merely raised a brow, but didn't comment. The next to speak up was Loki. _"I nominate Gray Fullbuster for the position of Anamaria's mentor."_ Gray just looked at his friend who gave him a smile and shrugged. The next to speak was Wendy. _"I'd like to nominate Levy-san for Halley-san." _Levy looked surprised at hearing her name, before smiling and giving her nomination.

"_In that case, I'd like to nominate Lu-chan for Riddle-kun."_ She said and the blond mage gawked at her friend as she got encouragement from the other mages. _"Hmm, pretty good choices. Any objections to the nominations?"_ Lucy looked like she wanted to object, but before she could Laxus made his decision. _"Alright then, the mentors will be the following. Lily will mentor Tony, Riddle with Lucy."_ The reaction that followed was a nod, a resigned sigh before a small warm, content smile took its place. _"Anamaria will be mentored by Gray." _Gray gave a nod, before speaking up. _"Wait, spice magic is some kind of infusion magic, right?"_ His statement was affirmed when Levy gave a nod and Laxus continued.

"_Natsu will mentor Hailey and Levy will mentor her sister."_ At the last part, Mira looked uncomfortable. Laxus picked up on it instantly. _"What's wrong?"_ Mira fidgeted in her seat a bit before answering. _"It's nothing, I was just wondering if you'd consider giving the sisters the same mentor?"_ Laxus fell silent. _"I think it's for the best to separate them."_ Natsu, who had been quiet throughout the meeting, commented. Lily nodded his head in agreement before adding. _"It will be more beneficial for them in the long run."_ Many began to nod their heads at the statement, but a lot of them seemed to be sympathetic to the situation as well. There was a silence in the room before it was broken by the scarred blond.

"_Mira, I also think we should separate them. They may be sisters, but they are also members of this guild. I have a responsibility to help them grow. The first step to take is to let them find their own person. You said it yourself; you were worried about their personal growth."_ Laxus said, not unkindly but out of concern for his newest additions. Mira only nodded in response, a slightly sad look in her eyes. After a brief moment, Laxus decided to change topics. _"Well then, now that the assigning is finished, let's move on to the second agenda on our list. The state of the other rookies of our guild. So, with that said- Gajeel, how is your student doing? "_

* * *

It was very late when Wendy and Natsu got home but the girl was very pleased with what was decided at the meeting. _"Ne, Natsu aren't you excited? You're going to get a new student!"_ She exclaimed as she sat down next to him on the couch. Natsu gave a small 'hmm' sound before he remembered something. From out of his cloak he got a small tin container, the one he bought from Adi, and gave it to Wendy. Wendy examined the item in her hands before a huge smile made its way to her face. _"I got it at Adi's today. I happened to see it while I was bro-" _He was cut off when Wendy suddenly hugged him. _"Natsu! Thank you so much!"_ A small smile made its way to his face before he hugged her back.

* * *

It was early in the morning when Halley and Hailey arrived at the guild and as soon as they stepped through the doors, they knew something was of. The inside of the guild had an abandoned feeling to it, making the twins feel unnerved. It might have been early in the morning, but it was a completely different feeling from when they were here yesterday. After a moment of hesitation, they walked to the guild's main room, only to find it completely empty. The guild's main room was a huge place with two stairways that connected with the second floor and the third floor. All around the main room were wooden chairs and tables.

The main room was a giant dining area and according to their fellow guild mates, the second and third floor was something of a special privilege. They learned yesterday from one of their new guild mate that the stairway that connected the first floor to the second floor and the entire second floor was made for the use of the magic knights. While the other stairway that connected the first floor with the third floor and the entire third floor was made for the use of the legends. But the only differences amongst the three levels were the walls that surrounded the area. The first floor was surrounded by normal magic resistant walls.

The second floor was surrounded by walls of enhanced frosted glass. The third floor had walls made of special kinds of crystals, or as they are more commonly called-Lacrima crystals. When Halley asked as to why the walls would be made of Lacrima crystals, her guild mate just answered that the legends tended to get a bit 'wild' at times. The ceiling itself was made of enhanced clear glass, always showing the guild a piece of the sky. Halley thought it was probably one of the best features of the guild. It was at that exact moment did the door open, revealing the mysterious teen they knew as Riddle. _"Hello there, Riddle-san. Were you also called out here as well?" _Hailey asked after a brief moment of hesitation.

Riddle gave a nod and pulled out what looked to be a paper airplane from inside his coat as he walked up to them. The twins sighed in relief. So, they weren't the only ones. When the twins woke up today, they were very surprised to see a paper airplane on their window ledge. But that was nothing compared to the shock of realizing it was a written order from their guild master. Once the paper airplane was unfolded, they saw there were the words 'Get to the guild by five thirty and go to the main room.' Under the order was the seal of the guild. So, they came here but found the place totally empty. There were no words being uttered amongst the three and it was getting quite uncomfortable.

But the silence was broken when the door opened again to reveal the two other rookies, Tony and Anamaria. _"Tony, Ann, you guys get called out too?"_ Halley asked and was answered with nods from them. They quickly made their way to the others. _"Man, I wonder why master Laxus had us come here so early in the morning."_ He said as he put his hands behind his head. He wasn't really expecting to be answered though. _"It's for the last part of the welcoming ceremony."_ A voice said and when the group turned to look they saw, standing there in the now open doorway was the mage that they recognized as Pantherlily. The teens looked at him in shock and a small grin made its way to Lily's face.

"_Relax. I'm only here for to lead you to the final part of your welcoming traditions."_ He said before walking towards them. The teens were quite surprised to see coming in the room from behind the giant panther-man was another famous mage of their guild. The one to step forward was one of the best ice-make-mages in the world, Gray Fullbuster. Most of the teens looked at awe at the sight of him; they didn't see him yesterday so they wondered if he only came back recently. They heard that he was out on an S-class mission and was hunting a monster called a Buggy. But he just stepped over to Lily's side and another one entered. The next one to enter was the famous celestial spirit mage, Lucy.

The next one to enter was one of her spirits, Loki, aka Leo. Both of them gave the group a small smile before they went to stand beside Gray. Natsu Dragneel came out next, next to him was the little sky dragon slayer. He calmly entered, while Wendy entered quite excitedly before they both stood at Lily's other side. Then, the mage they knew as Levy McGarden entered the room with an intimidating Gajeel at her side. Levy gave them a small smile, before she and Gajeel took their place in between Natsu, who moved a bit to give them room, and Lily. The last to enter were a scarlet haired woman, whom they recognized as Erza, Mira-san and their guild master Laxus.

Laxus wasted no time and began to explain the situation. _"Alright, for the last event of the welcoming traditions, well be having the turning over rites. Now, all of you line up." _The rookies seemed confused over this order but did it anyway and stood in a line. Laxus then nodded towards the senior members of the guild, and they quickly began to move. Panthelily stood in front of Tony, Gray in front of Anamaria. Lucy stood in front of Riddle, with Loki staying a small distance behind her. Natsu moved up, so he would be in line with the others and in front of Hailey, while Wendy had went over to Laxus' side. Levy went to do the same thing with Halley, and Gajeel walked with her a bit before going back.

"_Brats, meet your mentors."_ Laxus said and he gave them a moment to let the information sink in. He watched the emotions of shock on their faces, before it melted to understanding and or excitement. He gave a smirk as he nodded over to the two other mages that entered with him. Erza and Mira walked up and gave something that looked like a bracelet to their fellow senior members. But the bracelets that Erza gave were made of silver and Mira's were made of gold. Erza gave one each to Gray, Lucy and Pantherlily, while Mira gave one bracelet to both Natsu and Levy. But each seemed to have something that made it different from each other.

Lily's bracelet had designs that looked like an eye while Gray's bracelet had very intricate and beautiful patterns on it. Lucy's had a green colored gem while Natsu's was shaped a bit differently, looked very elegant and was designed with cirrus, cumulus and other cloud patterns. Finally, Levy's bracelet was covered in curves, circular patterns and spirals. They wore it on their arms before each produced another bracelet hidden in their clothes, pockets or cloak. They then gave them to their charges, who accepted them after a brief moment of hesitation. They noticed how each bracelet seemed to be completely different from their mentors' and from each other.

Tony's bracelet was made of gold and had the design of lines running wild. Anamaria's was made of something that looked like the ice that Gray produces with his magic, only it wasn't cold and had a beautiful snowflakes and snow crystals designs on them. Riddle's was made of gold and had very small circles etched all around the bracelet, reminding Riddle of the stars at night. Hailey's was made of gold and was decorated with flame patterns all over, while Halley's was made of silver with some kind of ancient writing etched on to it. _"Well brats, since you've already technically accepted your master's tokens, all you have to do now is to wear the bracelets."_

The teens complied and placed them on, but soon afterwards there was this sudden flash of blinding light that enveloped the room, making the teens cringe and cover their eyes. But it was over in a second and when they opened their eyes, what they saw surprised them. The main room was now fully decorated with streamers, Lacrima crystal lights and balloons. It was quite a beautiful sight to see, but that was nothing compared to the sight of their guild mates there, each having a drink in one hand. They just continued to stare at the sight in front of them until their now-official mentors walked over to them and gave them what looked like a glass of soda.

They numbly accepted it, still in a state of shock. But they were broken out of their trance when they heard their guild master's voice loud and clear. _"A toast! To our guild's new brats, who have completed the welcoming traditions and got their mentors! Cheers!"_ The teens unconsciously raised their glasses, much like what everyone else was doing but wasn't prepared for what happened next. _"CHEERS!"_ The collective voice of the guild was loud, very loud. It was in the ear drum shattering level. That was when the real celebration began and all chaos broke loose, the guild's wild antics were on a totally different level than yesterday's welcoming party.

Hailey felt a hand on her shoulder and when she turned around; she saw it was her mentor. _"We should move from here before things really get rowdy."_ He said, and she nodded before the two of them left to a more secluded spot by the legend's stairs. He sat on the stairs while she stood near him; there was an awkward silence between them, before Hailey decided to break it. _"Umm, Natsu-san… You wouldn't happen to know where my sister is, would you?"_ Natsu turned to look at her, before he looked over to the side and she followed his gaze and saw her sister there with her mentor. She smiled before going over and sitting on the stairs.

A flash of surprise went on Natsu's eyes, but it vanished as fast as it appeared. _"You're not going over to her?"_ He asked, but she only shook her head before speaking. _"No, I wouldn't want to intrude on her and her mentor. Both she and I knew that getting a mentor could possibly mean that we might not be able to see or talk to each other much." _She answered calmly. "But is that alright with you?" He asked again as he stared at the girl's twin, who looked to be chatting happily with Levy. _"It's alright, because both she and I decided that we wouldn't drift away from each other, no matter what. Besides, this is also something we need, right Natsu-san?"_

Natsu just looked at her for a second before the corner of his mouth twitched upwards before it disappeared, as if it wasn't even there. _"Hmm. I'm surprised you figured it out so fast though…"_ He said and was surprised when she began to chuckle. _"When you have a sister that can be so irrational and irresponsible at times, you need to be a fast thinker."_ Again, Natsu's mouth twitched upwards. "So, I take it that Levy's in for a ride?" He said, amusement in his eyes. _"With my sister? Definitely."_ She answered and the two shared a small laugh. Afterwards, they merely just sat there. At least until a crash got their attention. They turned to see some of the guild members having a good old brawl.

"_Shouldn't we do something?"_ She asked, looking worried as the fight began to escalate as more members joined the fray. _"Nah, too troublesome. Even if I do break it up, they'd just get in another fight later. Besides this is normal for us." _He said as he got up, and reached his hand out to her. _"Well, we better go upstairs now, before the real fight explodes."_ She took his hand before slowly getting up. They then began to move up the stairs. _"Just how wild can this party get?"_ Natsu gave her an amused look. _"Enough to make what you saw in your welcoming party look like a mere candle to gigantic bonfire."_ He answered as they both heard the distinct sound of something exploding downstairs.

* * *

Thanks for Reading!

Please Review!

If you have any questions, don't be shy to pm me! :)


End file.
